


Keep Me Warm

by MzMinola



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boyd and Erica escaped the alpha pack, Boyd lives, F/M, One Shot, erica lives, they got hurt but they'll be okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzMinola/pseuds/MzMinola
Summary: Erica and Boyd really do get to run away together.





	Keep Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr November 10th 2013.

“I’m cold.”

Boyd smacked the big metal button for the blow-dryer again, and Erica’s shoulders relaxed as the hot air hit her. “Can you lift your arm?”

Erica frowned, and then shook her head. Boyd took her left wrist and raised her arm up, parallel to the floor, and awkwardly wrapped the bandages around her forearm.

“You took my shirt off,” Erica said muzzily, blinking at Boyd while he pinned the bandage in place.

“Needed to wash the blood off your back,” Boyd said. Erica had passed out somewhere between the gas station they’d filched three first aid kits from, and the rest stop Boyd had found a on the map (also lifted from the gas station).

“What if someone comes in?” Erica asked, voice a little clearer.

“Cinderblock in front of the door,” Boyd said, and smacked the blow dryer back on again. “Plus you’re sporting the latest fashion.”

“Mm?” Erica looked down at her chest. Boyd had washed the claw-wounds on her back while she was out, and bandaged them too, wrapping all the way around. She’d started to wake up when he was washing her arm off with paper towels soaked in the bathroom sink.

“I was gonna take you to a movie,” Erica said. Boyd reached behind himself and draped her ripped up jacket across her chest. His own jacket was already between her and the wall. “There was gonna be some big summer blockbuster, with a lot of explosions, and I was gonna take you.”

“What are you talking about?” Boyd asked. He turned the blow-dryer above her on again, then the one next to it, and shuffled around to sit next to her against the wall.

“How you were gonna get my shirt off,” Erica said, lacing her fingers in his. “I was gonna get yours off first. Back at my place, not Derek’s stupid little warehouse, after the movie. It wasn’t gonna be life and death in a…is this a truck stop?”

“Might be,” Boyd said.

“Gross,” Erica said, looking around. She frowned at the gauze taped down over his cheek. “What happened to your face?”

“Same thing as your back,” Boyd said. “A lot less deep, though.”

“I’m gonna be cliché,” Erica said, a hint of her usual evil grin tugging at the corner of her lips. She started to stretch towards him, then stopped with a wince. “But you have to come down here. Wow. Back injuries  _suck_.”

Boyd tilted his head down towards her, and Erica kissed the bandage on his cheek. He turned his head and rubbed his nose against hers. She laughed, quietly and lightly to keep her back from shaking, then bit the end of his nose, and finally kissed him on the lips.

“I want to keep kissing you forever,” Erica whispered, when Boyd leaned back. “But we’re on the floor of a public bathroom and it  _smells_  oh my god, I can’t believe I wasn’t shocked into waking up sooner.”

Boyd laughed, and squeezed her hand. “We’ll do  _forever_  somewhere else. C’mon.”

~

The extra bandages turned into a sling for Erica’s left arm. Once she felt un-stiff enough to stand, Erica slipped her right through Boyd’s leather jacket and zipped it up over herself. Her own leather jacket found its resting place at the bottom of the bathroom trash can, pockets double-check for cash and ID first. It took a half an hour after that for her to feel warm enough to step away from the blow dryers.

Boyd returned the cinderblock to the low wall around the parking lot it had come from, while Erica leaned in the rest stop doorway and glared at the barely risen watery sun.

“I wanna go somewhere hot,” Erica said, wrinkling her nose at the creeping gray mist in the trees. She linked her right arm around Boyd’s left when he came back to her, and leaned her head against his shoulder.

“San Diego?” Boyd suggested.

“Yeah.”  She thought for a moment, and then said “Let’s go to Disneyland.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended as the beginning of a longer piece, but I never got any ideas more detailed than "Boyd and Erica use werewolf senses to con their way across the US". So please just...imagine them running into the Leverage crew and being happy.


End file.
